Back to school!
by Tempest54
Summary: Remember your first crush? Jem is John and Trish's son and he just started school and is falling in love and so is John. But with 2 other ladies who want him back what will he do? Wel u just have to read and find out.Includes Jeff,John,Trish,Torrie,Oc. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day!

"Hey, morning sunshine! You don't want to be late for your first day at school, Jemmy!" Trish Stratus said, as she opened her son's power blue curtains and the sunlight rushed into the room.

"Oh mum. 5 more mins! Aight?" Jem said, as he pulled up the blanket and blocked his face from the blinding son.

Trish could swear he turned out to become more and more like his dad by the second. He had his hair, his enchanting blue eyes and his dazzling smile and dimples. Now he was starting to talk just like him.

"Kiddo you need to wake up! We don't want to be late on your first day now do we?" Trish said, as she sat on Jeremy's bed.

"Oh okay. Dad comin?" He asked curiously.

"No honey. He's kind of busy but Jeff and I will be with you and he said he'd see you later!" Trish said, as she watched her little angel jump out of bed and head to the bathroom. She thought about John. She still loved him but he was with that whore. Trish then snapped back to reality.

"Jem! Mummy's going to go make some breakfast. So when you finish dress come down okay!" Trish said, as she exited her son's bedroom.

Trish walked down to the kitchen, opened all the curtains, and kept some water in the kettle, when suddenly…

"BOO!"

"Oh my god! Jeff what's wrong with you? You scared the hell out of me!" Trish said, as she hit her fiancé on his hand.

"No need to get violent, Do you know how sexy you look when you're scared? Besides I'll save you!" The rainbow haired warrior said, as he leaned down and stole a kiss, from the future Mrs.Hardy

"So where's Jem?" Jeff said, as he went to the fridge and got some orange juice.

"He's upstairs getting ready! He' a lil disappointed though!" Trish stated sadly, as she was beating up the eyes.

"Oh! He's missing Daddy?" Jeff asked, although he knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yeah! It's just that John's busy filming 12 Rounds and with wrestling and everything and Miss Wison, he said he wouldn't be able to make it. Huh…It's hard for a kid to not see his dad a lot, you know?" Trish said, as she handed Hardy a slice of toast and some scrambled eggs.

"Hey I understand perfectly! And I plan on being there for both my kids!" Jeff said, as he placed his hand on Trish's round belly.

"Thanks honey! Now eat up!" Trish said, as she kissed the top of his forehead.

"Hey Jef!" Jem said, as he walked into the kitchen. Jem was still trying to pronounce certain words.

"Hello lil man. Wat's up?" Jeff said, as he poured a glass of juice for Jem.

"Nutin!" Jeff just smiled at the little boy, as he ate his breakfast.

"Ready?" Trish asked.

"Yip!" The boys said together.

"Well this is going to be one heck of a day!" Trish thought, as she jumped into the car and buckled up.

Author's note: Should I continue or stop?? Please R & R and tell me what you think? Thanks a lot.

Xoxo

Tempest


	2. Chapter 2: Kindergarten

Chapter 2: Kindergarten

"Hey Katie!"

"Hey there Maria! You here early!" Katie told one of her colleges.

"Yeah it's the first day and the kids will be coming, so I decided to get them some snacks and stuff, you know what the first day is like!" Maria said, as she put the charts on the wall.

"Yip! Just can't wait to meet the little kids! You know, it's great working with them…they're just so cute and understanding. I love them!" Katie said.

"Yeah. Oh Kate can you hand me that chart behind you?" Maria asked.

"Sure, no problem. Um…interesting…"

"What?" Maria asked.

"Well miss Lopez, how is this chart educational?" Katie asked her best friend, as she lifted up a poster of Randy Orton.

"Well…um…you see…I'm trying to teach the boys what a healthy body looks like!" Maria said, as she watched her friend laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You should write…If you wanna look like this eat your veggies. I'm sure the kids will love it!" Katie said, as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Anyways, it's time. The parents are starting to come in! Ready?"

"Of course!" With that said and done Katie left the room.

"Well here we are!" Trish said, as they jumped out! "What do you think Jem?"

"Um…is daddy coming?"

"Honey I don't think so, but Jeff and I are here with you. Okay?"

"Aight mum!" Jem said, as he held his mum's hand and walked into the hallway.

"Hey I spoke to the secretary and she said Jem's in miss Lewis's class. It in room 34!" Jeff said, as he caught up with Trish and Jem.

As they walked down the hallway they could hear the sounds and wailing of all the little kids. The tears just streamed down their faces and some didn't let go of their parents. Jem's grip on his mum's hands tightened and she just looked down at him, and gave him a reassuring smile.

When they got to room 34, there was silence. The screams of children could not be heard. It was a stark contrast to the cries that they heard on their way. Instead they could hear laughter. It seemed so merry and joyful

"You sure she said this room? Maybe this is the first grade!" Trish said, as she thought to herself that grade 1 pupils would be excited because they are use to the idea of school.

"Well let's see!" Jeff said, as he opened the door.

Once they walked in Trish couldn't believe her eyes. She was dreaming! It couldn't be. There he was playing with all the little kids and they were jumping all over them. Trish only realised that it was not an illusion when Jem ran into the arms of his dad.

"Hey lil fellow. Sup?" John said, as he hugged and kissed his son.

"I taught you weren't coming!" Jem said, as he squeezed his dad tightly.

"I wouldn't miss my lil guys first day at kindergarten, now will I!" John said, as he woke up and greeted Jeff with a handshake.

John then got up and walked to Trish. "Hey gorgeous!"

Trish just pounced on John and hugged him tightly. "Aw you missed me!" John said, as she pulled back. "Yeah…I thought you had a title match!"

"Well my family is more important. There my real championship and my greatest achievement!" John said, as he kissed Trish on her cheek. Trish blushed and Jeff couldn't help but notice.

Suddenly walked in a young lady. "Hello everyone! I'm Ms. Lewis and I'll be your kids teacher!"

All the men in the room just stared jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. She was 5ft 10, had long brown hair that spiralled down her slender body, hazel eyes and a dazzling smile. While the men stared the ladies introduced themselves and their kids to Ms. Lewis.

"Wow…you got a hot teacher Jem!" Jeff said and Trish hit him on his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm standing right here!" Trish said, as she crossed her arms.

"We can't tell your son you hot…that's wrong, you're his mother!" Jeff said, as he playfully kissed Trish.

"Well I would have paid more attention in class if she was MY teacher." John said and Trish hit him also.

"Okay we understand you both are men. But can we please get Jem to meet his teacher without the two of you going crazy?"

"Okay" Jeff said.

"I wonder if she does tuitions!" John said, as he walked to the teacher's desk.

Author's note: Hope you liked it. So should I stop or continue? Please r & r.

Thanks!!

xoxo

Tempest


	3. Chapter 3: Kidding!

Chapter 3: Kidding!

The three of them along with Jem went to greet Ms. Lewis. As they approached her John gave his seducing smile.

"Oh hello there!" Miss Lewis said, as she greeted Jem.

"What a handsome young man!" She said.

"Why thank you, you not to bad looking yourself!" John replied, as Trish rolled her eyes.

"She wasn't talking to you, she was talking about Jem!" Trish said annoyed. Then she looked at Miss Lewis smiled and said, "Hello Miss Lewis, I'm Trish Stratus and this is Jem, my son!"

"Nice to meet you Miss Stratus and I take it you're Mr Stratus?" Miss Lewis asked Jeff.

"Actually I'm Jeff Hardy and I'm her fiancé." Jeff said, as he extended his hand out.

"Oh that's wonderful. So planning another baby?" Miss Lewis asked Trish, as she saw the bulge on her tummy.

"Yeah!! I'm so excited about it Miss Lewis!!" Trish replied, as she rubbed her tummy.

"I know, you can call me Carmen by the way!" Miss Lewis replied.

"Oh okay!"

"So Jem what do you think about school?" Miss Lewis asked him.

"Aight!!" Jem replied. Carmen just smiled and then Trish said, "He learnt that from his dad!!"

Jeff, Trish and Carmen laughed and Jem decided to go and play around with the other kids. Trish and Carmen couldn't stop talking; it was like they knew each other for years.

"Hello, does anyone know that I'm here!" John said a bit annoyed. Miss Lewis turned her attention to John.

"I'm sorry we can't see you!" Trish replied, as she did John patent taunt.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Miss Lewis replied. "I guess we got a little carried away!!"

"Well Carmen, this is my ex-husband and Jem's dad, John Cena." Trish stated.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cena!" Miss Lewis said.

"Call me John!" John said, as he smiled at her.

"Hey Cena!!" Jeff said. "Let's go check the place out!"

"Aight!! Excuse me ladies!" John said, as he got up and went by Jeff. Miss Lewis and Trish just kept chatting to each other.

Meanwhile on the playground…

Jem made friends with a young boy name Curtus. He was about Jem's height and when Jem told him that his dad was John Cena, Curtus instantly became friends with him.

Curtus: So is it nice to have a daddy who's a wrestler?  
Jem: Yip! It's great. Dad is so funy.

Curtus and Jem: You can't see me!!

The two started laughing until some other wrestlers kids came to meet them.

The Rock jnr: Who the hell are you?

Jem: I'm Jem Cena!

Nate Austin: WHAT??

Curtus: You herd him. He Cena's son and his daddy is the best wrestler and he will beat boat your dads.

Jake Booker: You didn't just say that! Tell me he didn't just say that?

Jem: He did say that!

Nate Austin: WHAT??

Jem: He

Nate Austin: WHAT??

Jem: said

Nate Austin: WHAT??

Jem: that

Nate Austin: WHAT??

Jem: Are you deff.

The Rock jnr: What do you think?

Jem: He is de-

The Rock jnr: We don't care what you think.

Girl screams: YAY!! Pie!

The Rock jnr: Did somebody say pie??

Jem: Huh??

The Rock jnr: Where's my pie, I want pie.

Nate Austin: WHAT??

Curtus: I think she ate I all.

The Rock jnr: Waaaaaaaaaaa mummyyyyyy I want pie!! (Then runs away)

Nate Austin: WHHHAAATTT waaaaaaaa (also cries and runs away).

Jake Booker: Can you dig that sucker!!

Jem: You want some, come get some!!

Jake Booker: I don't have time to waste on you, peasant. (Walks away)

Curtus: That was so cool!!

Jem: Yeah I know. It was like-

Jem stopped talking. He just stared at her. Her brown hair in the light and her laughter was captivating. She looked like an angel as she played with this a friend on the swing.

"Hello Jem?? You der??" Curtus asked his friend.

"Oh huh? Curt who that?" Jem asked, as he pointed towards his "dream girl".

"Oh her? That's Miss Lewis's daughter. Lana Lewis. She really nice." Cutus said, as he kicked a ball.

"Miss Lewis our teacher?" Jem asked.

"Yip!!" Curtus replied.

"Hey there little fellow, we were looking for you!" John said, as he walked up to his son with Jeff.

"Dad, Jeff, this is my friend Curtus. Curtus my dad and my mom's finance!"

Jeff and John just laughed at him when he said the last word.

"WHAT??" jem asked.

"Nothing, nice to meet you Curtus!" John said.

"You too Mr. Cena. Bye Jem see you later." Curtus replied, as he ran to his dad.

"Aight!!" jem replied.

"Dad I like Miss Lewis's…" Jem was cut off my John.

"So do I kid. So do I!!" John replied, as he kissed the top of his son's head.

"AWW Dad…. the guys are watching!" Jem replied, as he wiped his forehead.

John just laughed and Jeff handed Jem a packet of chips.

"Ready to go!!" Trish asked.

"You betcha!!" The three guys replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would be really appreciated if you could review and thanks to all who reviewed and my faithful reviewer Charismatic peep -Ps will give the reason for their break up in the next chapter. Please r&r.

xoxo

Tempest


End file.
